1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a cargo support system for a vehicle and more particularly, to a cargo support system that utilizes tensioned belts to support and stabilize cargo loads.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles have areas for the storage of cargo. Automobiles typically have a trunk, rear seat area or hatch back area for the storage of cargo, while sport utility vehicles (SUVs) typically provide a rear cargo storage area. In general, these storage areas provide an empty space where cargo can be held for transport.
Cargo stored in the trunk, rear seat areas and rear cargo storage described above are often subject to disturbance caused by abrupt movements of the vehicle. For example, groceries and goods placed in the rear cargo storage area of an SUV may dramatically shift during transport and, in some case, may become damaged.
In order to address the need for stable cargo storage in a vehicle, various solutions have been proposed. One such method has been to provide hooks in a vehicle's storage area. These hooks are situated on an inside wall of the vehicle cargo area, or relatively vertical surface of the vehicle cargo area, and at a location above the relatively horizontal surface upon which a cargo is intended to “rest.” Typically, the hooks are permanent fixtures in the vehicle and designed to allow a user to place the handles of a storage bag around it, thereby stabilizing the handles of the storage bag in hopes of stabilizing the storage bag and its contents.
There are several drawbacks to such hooks. First, it often is difficult to place cargo in a storage bag. Even if a storage bag can be used, it may be difficult to use the hooks described above because of difficulty placing the storage bag on a hook, as well as removing it from a hook. This occurs because the hooks are against a sidewall, which may serve as an obstacle, and because they are against a sidewall, one has to reach a certain distance into the vehicle to use the hook. Second, it often is difficult to grasp the handles of a bag from a hook because the handles often are “stretched” (or rather elongated) because the hook is not flexible. When the handles of a bag are stretched, or elongated, or twisted, the openings of the handles become difficult to discern, both with one's eyes and with one's hands. Third, a relatively limited number of bags can be placed on each hook. If the bags are roughly the same size, there is only a limited amount of “floor” space available for bags intended for a given hook because each bag's handles must be placed on the hook. Fourth, if there are a large number of bags, many hooks will be needed. In this regard, when more hooks are needed, the additional hooks become more difficult to reach. Fifth, it is possible for a bag to become separated from a hook, as there is nothing to maintain the handles of a bag in place on a hook. Consequently, loading bags on hooks and removing bags from hooks, as well as from the vehicle, is quite cumbersome and can be rather difficult.
Another method for addressing the problems inherent in transporting cargo is a net-type device, sometimes referred to as a “cargo net.” Typically, such nets extend between two points in a vehicle. For example, in an SUV, a net may extend between the two sidewalls of the rear section, or cargo area, of the vehicle. Generally, the net itself may have two sidewalls, connected at the bottom, and an open top for receiving cargo, i.e., various items, including plastic grocery bags. Thus, such a net has a generally V-shaped or generally U-shaped cross-section. Also, the sidewalls of a net may be flexible to accommodate bags or items of various sizes.
There are several drawbacks, however, to cargo nets. First, as opposed to the hooks that typically are permanently-fixed features of an automobile, nets need to be set-up and taken-down. Otherwise, a net would use too much valuable cargo space when a net was not necessary, e.g., when transporting pieces of furniture. Accordingly, using a net takes time, and typically needs to be stowed for extended periods of time. Second, the net is inherently cumbersome to use in that it is prone to tangling unless it is always set-up in its ready-to-use mode. Third, a net has limited flexibility and accordingly has a somewhat limited capacity. Forth, a net may take up the entire cargo space and not allow room for cargo that is not shaped to fit inside the cargo net.
Yet another method for addressing the problems inherent in transporting cargo in a vehicle is to provide containment areas. Typically, these containment areas are areas smaller than the trunk of a sedan or the cargo area of an SUV and devoted to holding a small number, sometimes even a single container. Typically, a containment area is a prominently-visible compartment that is sometimes a compartment recessed into the floor surface or sidewall of a vehicle. In some vehicles, however, such as SUVs or station wagons, the floor surface of the rear section will lift up and reveal a containment area devoted to holding a cargo container. Such a hidden containment area may have one or more compartments designed for this purpose. In this way, the compartments provide a certain amount of sidewall to support individual cargo container. Further, a containment area may be equipped with flexible cords or other devices or features to help provide additional support.
There are several drawbacks, however, to containment areas. First, containment areas provide limited stability to the cargo they are designed to store and stabilize. Even if additional support features are provided, use of these features makes containment areas more difficult to use by requiring several steps to stabilize an item. Second, there is a limited amount of space provided to stabilize items in a containment area, and usually more limited in a hidden containment area. This drawback is common to most areas specially designed to stabilize items. Third, containment areas usually have very little flexibility, e.g., to accommodate items of varying and/or odd size and/or shape. Fourth, containment areas are often difficult to use. For example, as just described, items may not quite fit easily in a containment area. Also, hidden containment areas may be more difficult to use than visible containment areas. For example, lifting up a section of the floor surface of the cargo area of an SUV requires that section of floor surface to be free of items or requires one to relocate whatever may be on top of that surface before accessing the hidden compartment area. Thus, in light of their many disadvantages, containment areas are underutilized.
Another device that provides containment areas for addressing the problems inherent in transporting cargo is that of an organizer. As with a net, an organizer would need to be set-up and taken-down so that the entire cargo area can be put to other uses. An organizer usually is a structure that is separate from the vehicle, but can be placed in a vehicle to provide a number of smaller containment areas to hold individual (or maybe a couple of) items. As with a hidden compartment (or even a prominently-visible and/or recessed compartment), such areas provide a degree of sidewall support that otherwise would not exist.
There are several drawbacks, however, to organizers for automobiles. First, such organizers require a relatively large amount of space when in use and when not in use. Most users do not welcome the idea of devoting a large amount of space in their automobile (and garage, etc.) to such devices. Second, assembly, or set-up, of such organizers is not easy and requires time. These first two drawbacks alone render an organizer an impracticable device for addressing the concerns raised herein. Third, when placing a bag in or taking a bag out of a compartment that is located too far into the interior of an automobile, it is difficult for one to reach such compartments. Fourth, as stated above, any defined compartment provides limited flexibility for accommodating odd-sized items. Thus, as with a net and a hidden compartment area, in light of its many disadvantages, organizers are left underutilized.
Another device that is used for storing cargo in a vehicle's storage area is a hard tonneau. A hard tonneau generally includes an internal support structure made up of a ribbing or steel tubing to support the hard tonneau cover. The tonneau itself is generally a planer structure made of plywood, injection molded plastic or blow molded plastic. Such tonneaus provide an additional flat plane upon which cargo can be stored, but may not be capable of handling heavy loads because of the limitations of the support structure. Furthermore, such tonneaus take up a significant amount of space in the vehicle's cargo area and cannot be easily removed from the cargo area.
In view of the above and other drawbacks of the conventional devices, there is a need for a cargo system and method that, among other features, can be stowed away when not in use, assists with the storage of heavy objects and/or objects in a variety of shapes, and does not take up the entire cargo storage area of a vehicle even when in use.